


The Pink Neon

by Zckzchr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dark Past, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zckzchr/pseuds/Zckzchr
Summary: Im Nayeon, a loner and cynical college girl accidentally meet with someone who is able to make a difference in her life. Will the diffrence makes Nayeon's life better? Or will it actually makes her life worse?





	1. Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this kind of fiction... Hope you can enjoy it.

Nayeon opened her eyes and reached for her phone right away only to see few messages from her best and only friend, Yoo Jeongyeon. The messages wasn't particularly important for Nayeon, because it was pretty much Jeongyeon asked her to go with her after the class. Nayeon then sat on her bed, replied Jeongyeon's message, and prepare to take a shower. Still worn out after what happened last night, she slowly walked into her bathroom then she looked at the mirror. She saw her own face with a messy hair, her eyes were swollen, and her nose was red. She then proceeded by taking a shower, and tried to remember what happened last night at the bar because she rarely forget what happened when she was drunk unless she was blind drunk which she rarely do. The only time she got blind drunk, was during Jeongyeon's birthday party, to be exact, when Nayeon was waiting for Jeongyeon talking to her friends. Nayeon herself was not an outgoing person, she tends to analyze people's behaviour beforehand then choose whether that person could be her acquaintance or not and that was exactly the reason why her only friend was Jeongyeon. It was pretty understandable why she chose her friends carefully, first, she was not a trusting person to begin with, second most people are just annoyance for her, and the third, she was traumatized. The trauma itself started several years ago when she was still in the middle school, at that time Nayeon was not as bitter as she is right now, she was just like every typical girls in her school; hanging out with her friends, gossiping about the boys, and having a boyfriend. Everything was just perfect for her, until her boyfriend cheated her and not just with some random girls, it was her own friend he cheated with. To make things even worse, the reason why everyone knew he cheated was because people found out that he impregnate Nayeon's friend. Since that day, Nayeon's life changed, she wasn't as talkative as she used to, she started to keep her distance with her old friends, and most importantly, she started to doubt almost everything, especially people. It's not that she loved her boyfriend that much but it was because she already trusted her boyfriend and her friends and she never trust a lot of people. Nayeon also never had much interaction with her parents. Owning one of the most profitable companies in the country, Nayeon barely meet her parents and most of the time, she spent her time with her friends. Her only sibling was her brother who apparently, gained more attention from the parents as he was the successor of the company. Jeongyeon was the only person she could trust, they had been friends since elementary school but unfortunately, they didn't went into the same middle school although they were in the same high school and university later on. The only reason why Nayeon kept Jeongyeon as her friend despite her attempts to keep her distance with Jeongyeon was because Jeongyeon was the only person who was stubborn enough to keep contacting Nayeon even when Nayeon tried to shove her just like what she did to every of her old friends.

"Sana..." Nayeon whispered while she was taking a shower. She vaguely remembered her face, but she was finally able to remember her name. "Who is this girl? Why am I suddenly remember her name? What did she do to me?" Nayeon thought to herself. After she finished taking her brief shower, she prepared to go to the class. A piece of paper with an address on it fell into the floor while she picked her bag. She then vaguely remember that it was the only thing that Sana girl gave her if she wanted to meet her. It was 10:34 AM and she would be late to the class if she didn't go immediately. The weather itself wasn't that sunny and it would rain anytime soon. Once Nayeon went outside her high end apartment, her personal driver already waited for her outside with a closed umbrella on his hand just in case it would rain. On the way to her college, she thought about a lot of things, while looking at the window. Thinking is whay Nayeon does the most, she thinks while she eats, drinking, showering, and even she spent some time just for think. She thinks about a lot of things and often try to answer the questions she asked herself as she doubt everything. However, none of her thought was about a happy thoughts because she always reminds herself that happy thoughts are useless thoughts. 10 minutes before arriving in the college, her brother texted her as usual, asking her how's her day and how's her college. Nayeon never knew why her brother cared so much about her despite her being bitter to him everytime she talked to him and as always, she replied "I'm fine," to her brother everytime he texted her. Her parents may never gave her much attention but her brother was never like that. Unfortunately what makes Nayeon acted so bitterly towards her loving brother was because her brother was working out of the country during the incident that traumatized Nayeon and he came back two months after that only to find his beloved sister had turned into a completely different person. Since that day, he always text Nayeon everyday and since Nayeon moving out by herself, he always visited her at least three times a week. It's not that she couldn't refuse her brother's visit to her apartment, it's just her way to say "thank you for paying basically everything for me," to her brother. Even at this point, it felt like Jeongyeon was the one who actually closer to Nayeon's brother than herself.

Then she suddenly remembered she hasn't answered Jeongyeon's messages yet, but she knew she would meet Jeongyeon soon so she wouldn't bother replying the text. As soon as they reached the college, the driver asked, "What time should I pick you up later, Miss?" 

"You don't have to," Nayeon said plainly, "I'll go back home after hanging out with Jeongyeon," Nayeon lied. The driver then just nodded and Nayeon went outside her car. She knew she had to say that because the driver would tell her brother later and when Jeongyeon was somehow involved, she won't have any trouble with her brother. After taking few steps, she saw Jeongyeon waved with her both hands to her from quite a distance. 

"You're walking so slow," Jeongyeon complained as soon as Nayeon was close enough to hear her talk.

"I don't see any point in rushing, beside, we still have 8 minutes before the class starts," Nayeon answered.

"I just want to talk about something you know."

"8 minutes isn't enough for you?" Nayeon responded quickly.

"Of course not! You barely talks in the class and only want to talk when it comes to the lesson then later you'll just get straight home and don't even say about texting or calling you like you even bother to answer them." Jeongyeon complained again.

"Okay, what is it?" Nayeon tried to care.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend, we are planning to go to the theme park the day after tomorrow, you down for it?" Jeongyeon asked.

"Well," Nayeon then stopped for a brief. She always hates it when Jeongyeon tried to make her meet with new people as if she would remember their name or befriend them. However, one thing that surpirse her was the fact that Jeongyeon was interested in girls. Jeongyeon did have some history with a boy from their high school but that was it then she never had and talked about that kind of relationship anymore. "I don't mind as long as your girlfriend won't throw me useless questions." Nayeon finally continued. Although Nayeon didn't know the reason why Jeongyeon wanted her to meet her girlfriend, she didn't bother to ask and just try to find the answer herself with a lot of assumptions but nonetheless, she felt relieved to see Jeongyeon's happy face when she agreed.

Both of them then walked into their respective classes, but before that, Nayeon needed to told Jeongyeon something. "Oh yeah, Jeongyeon wait," Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon's arm to stop Jeongyeon from walking in front of her.

"What is it? Hurry up or both of us gonna be late," Jeongyeon started to walk a bit slower.

"I need to go somewhere after the classes, can I ask you to cover for me in case my brother ask?"

"Oh so we are not going to eat together later? Hmm... sure, but you need to treat me ramyeon afterwards," Jeongyeon giggled. "Where are you going anyway?" she then asked.

"I wanna go to the game store near the mall where we usually eat after class," Nayeon lied. "I'll treat you more than that, I promise."

"Deal, but goodbye for now, I need to hurry for my class, I have a presentation now," Jeongyeon then faster her pace while waving at Nayeon.

Nayeon unconsciously gave Jeongyeon a little smile while she ran onto another direction. Of course, she smiled because Jeongyeon was the only person she could smile sincerely even just a very little smile. She would never betray Jeongyeon for anything, heck, she would even gave up all of her family wealth for Jeongyeon if she could. Unknowingly, she was already in front of her class, then she opened the door and she was greeted with a very familiar scene of her class. Most of the boys staying on the upper seat and most of the girls on the middle seat while those who really want to take notes and listen to the lecture sat on the lower seat, where Nayeon usually sat. The lecturer arrived 3 minutes after Nayeon sat down and they immediately proceed to the usual routine of the class. Usually, Nayeon take notes and listen to the lecture as she wanted good grades to rival Jeongyeon's grades, but this time, she spaced out and thought about other thing, which is her thought about Sana. She really tried hard to remember how they met and what they did. She really hates it when she lack of information about something, especially when its directly related to her. Her in class performance that day was dissapointing, she usually could answer every question threw by the lecturer, but this time she didn't answered any and not only in this class but also on her next class. 

"Alright everyone, don't forget about the essay and thank you for coming, class dismissed," The lecturer said loudly.

Just like that, the class were dispersed and everyone went to mind their own business. Nayeon then sat on the bench outside the class to open her bag then looked at the paper that Sana girl gave her to confirm the address once again. She then took a taxi to go to the address and it was quite a distance to go from her college to the address. She finally arrived at the address in about 18 minutes and before she exits the taxi, the driver asked her whether she certain if this is the correct address. The first thing she saw was a sign made from a neon lamp that dubiously shaped like a body of a woman. It didn't took her a long time to realize that the address that girl gave her was an address of a strip club. She was furious of what just happened, she should not have come here and just ate somewhere with Jeongyeon. She then turned around to look for a taxi to bring her back home or to where Jeongyeon was. Suddenly, someone turned on the neon lamp from the inside and Nayeon quickly looked at it because it made quite a noise. It was a pink light coming from the neon and soon after the lamp was turned on, someone from the inside shouted, "Excuse me, is the light already on?"

Nayeon was shocked, not because of the noise the lamp made earlier but because she felt she heard that high pitched voice somewhere before but she couldn't remember. Because Nayeon didn't answer the question and was still in a shocked state, the person decided to came out from the building to checked it herself. When the person came out, she immediately recognized Nayeon and ran towards Nayeon's direction. She wore a long coat as if she hid something inside her coat because it wasn't that cold on that particular day.

"Nayeon?! Is that you?! What are you doing here so soon?" The person then hugged Nayeon as if they were a very close friend.

"Uhhh... Excuse me.. Are you Sana?" Nayeon said uncomfortable while trying to release from her bind.

"Woow you really did forget me? That's rude," Sana pouted as she released her bidning hug from Nayeon.

"I'm sorry, but are you really Sana? Then please prove it," Nayeon tried to confrim once again.

"Hmm.. Where should I start? Oh! Never mind I think I gave you something right? A piece of paper with an address on it if I remember correctly," she said while putting her point finger on her chin and looked above.

"You mean this?" Nayeon showed the paper.

"Ah! Yes it is! Look! I even put my signature there!" Sana took the paper then pointed at the weird symbols (Sana's signature) on the paper's top right.

"O-Okay... I believe you," Nayeon said although she still doubt her.

As if Sana could read the doubt in Nayeon's mind, she then said that Nayeon was extremely drunk last night and she needed to bring her back to her apartment then she mentioned the address of Nayeon's apartment even the floor and the room's number. She even mentioned that she changed Nayeon's clothes to her sleeping clothes before she left her apartment.

"Okay okay stop right there, you don't need to explain so detailed, I believe you," Nayeon then covered her eyes with her right hand in embarrassment.

"Hahahaha now you finally believe me, you shouldn't be that surprised, you told me yourself to tell you until the detail in case you forgot what happened which is the case right now," Sana then laughed again.

"Alright so, what exactly we did last night? And who are you actually? Not the name but more like who are you to me? Hell, nevermind any of that, just tell me how we met."

"I'd really love to but I don't think this is a good place to have a chit-chat you know, the club will open in about 15 minutes so might as well we get inside," Sana suggested.

"I think I'll pass, I'll just go around somewhere until you finish your work then I'll come back here," Nayeon said. Although she didn't remember almost anything about last night, Nayeon was certain that Sana worked at the club as the stripper because why else would she wear a full bodied long coat if not to cover her stage costume. After all, she just wanted to know what happened last night and she probably would never meet Sana again so she wouldn't mind to wait for her.

"Awww, its so nice of you to wait for me, then let's just go to a cafe nearby, I can take a day off today if I want to," Sana offered. "But please wait just a bit, okay? I'll go inside to finish my things then we can go."

Nayeon nodded and agreed to wait for her then she realized that Sana's "a bit" was about 30 minutes. The line into the club was already opened and the line was quite long already. Finally, Sana went out from the building and ran to Nayeon, she then immediately took Nayeon's arm and pulled it with her to the opposite direction of the queue line. The cafe was pretty close from the club, it just took them about 6 minutes before they arrived. Luckily, just when they were about to enter the cafe, it started to drizzle outside. After ordering their drinks, then Nayeon started the conversation by asking some questions to Sana.

"I know we have met before and we definitely already talked before, but do you mind telling me how we met yesterday?" 

"Hmm, where should I start... Oh! Yeah we met on the alley near the bar (the bar was located few blocks away from Nayeon's high school) yesterday and honestly, I was actually lost when I wanted to go to a store in that area. I was there to buy some clothes because I heard they had 70% discount for all of their product yesterday but I didn't get any beca-"

"Sana, please, just tell me how we met yesterday." Nayeon cut Sana before she could finish her sentence.

"Hehehe I almost forgot that you are like this," sneered Sana. "Okay so I was somehow ended up in that alley because my phone's battery was empty and I couldn't turn on my GPS," Sana cleared her throat. "When I was alone in that alley, someone stole my purse and I tried to chase him. When the thief came out from the alley, he bumped into you and both of you fell to the ground."

Nayeon then suddenly remembered that Sana helped her getting up first before she started to chase the thief again. "The thief ran away didn't he?" Nayeon asked.

"Hey! Now you remember! So I don't need to tell you anymore of it right?" Sana then continued with a laugh.

"Just... Barely... I don't even know what we were talking about yesterday or what we even do after we failed chasing the thief," Nayeon denied.

"Well, what can I say, you offered me to buy me some drinks then I accepted it. After that, we were just talking about many things like movies, books, and music and we just talked for hours while drinking."

"Is that all? We only had casual conversation for hours?" Nayeon asked again.

"Uhhmm.. why does it feels like you are interrogating me? Anyway, no we did not just had casual conversation. You basically told me everything about your life until that point," Sana giggled.

Nayeon was indeed very surprised hearing this, she never told anyone about her life except for Jeongyeon. The fact that she just heard that she told her life story to a stranger was a thing she could not just accept. "No no no no, there must be something wrong, I couldn't have tell you that even when I'm drunk," Nayeon keep denying.

"Hnnng I forgot that you are very difficult to believe in what I said. Alright then, how's Jeongyeon? Did you have lunch with her today? Are your brother visiting today? Then hoe abo-"

"Alright stop, I get it I believe you, I just couldn't believe myself," Nayeon sighed. "How come you still remember it? Most people would forget if someone drunk told them about their life."

"Of course I remember, I already promised you I'll be there for you if you ever need me," Sana finally put a serious face. "After all, you are my friend and you asked me yourself if I want to be your friend yesterday."

"I... I don't even know anymore... I really want to believe you but if I really have told you about my life you know I couldn't just believe you, I'm sorry."

Sana looked like as if she was thinking about something, then she said, "What if I told you about my life then? So we are even."

After a long thought, Nayeon finally said, "Alright, it will only be fair if you also tell me about your life."

Sana then told Nayeon about her life. She was actually a Japanese and lived in Japan during her early life. Her father owned a ramen restaurant in Tokyo and the restaurant was a hit at that time. Then bad things happened, when Sana was 7 years old, her father accidentally killed a shateigashira (equal to lieutenant) from a powerful yakuza family when they forced to take the families' savings. In the same night, the family was forced to flee and ended up in Seoul. In her new home, Sana's father tried to make a living by working in some restaurants so that Sana could continue her education. Then 5 years later, the yakuza family finally found her father's whereabout and stormed into Sana's house immediately. The yakuza made her witness her own parents' execution and then took her away to sell her. After few days, finally someone bought her and it was the owner of the strip club where she worked. Surprisingly, the owner treated her well and for Sana, he had become her second father. She started to become stripper when she was already 18 because the owner wouldn't allow Sana to become one until she reached 18. Sana said that she became stripper only just to be able to help the owner as she thought she was in an eternal debt to him. However, less than two years ago, the owner died because of cancer. So now, her only reason for being a stripper was to pay the owner's debt to some loan shark who passed the bill to Sana. 

"Did your middle school was around here? Maybe few blocks to the north?" Nayeon suddenly asked.

"Hmmm... The one that near a park?" Sana asked back.

"Yes it is."

"Oooh yeah, I remember I often buy the patbingsu there on when its summer," Sana remembered.

And so does Nayeon. That park was famous with the patbingsu and there was no other middle school nearby but her and apparently Sana's. So it was true, the rumour she heard when she was in the middle school. Sana is one year younger than she is and the rumour was one of her foreigner junior was missing after the parents was found dead. She remembered it well because at that time, people were speculating lots of things and so did Nayeon. It didn't matter what her speculation was as she already heard the truth. 

After hearing Sana's story, Nayeon somehow could feel a sympathy within her, a feeling that she have never felt for years. She suddenly felt so small in front if Sana. Her hardship were nothing compared to what Sana had been through. Although she could not just believe what Sana just said, she felt like she saw Sana before, years ago in the middle school. After all it just feels weird if someone you just met told them about their story conciously. She might be lying but somehow Nayeon believed it, no matter how much she tried to resist. Then, the conversation followed with an awkward silence since the cafe itself was already quiet to begin with. 

"You don't believe me aren't you?" Sana smiled.

"No no its not like that... I'm sorry for what happened to your family, that's all," Nayeon panicked.

"It's okay Nayeon-shi, no worries, you don't have to believe me, I understand," Sana held Nayeon's hand.

Nayeon was startled by Sana's sudden action. She couldn't move her hand and even refuse to pull her hand. "What is this? What happened to me? What is this sudden feeling of warmth?" Nayeon questioned herself. 

Nayeon then saw Sana smiling then Nayeon tried to smile, and she did. 

"Woow, you have a beautiful smile, you should do it more often," Sana chuckled.

"I-I'll try..." Nayeon blushed.

Sana then let go of Nayeon's hand she held for a while. Two of them then having a casual conversation although Nayeon felt a bit awkward, but she somehow could be open about her favourite things, her annoyance, and what she hates. Nayeon herself couldn't believe she talked that much again, it had been several years since she talked this much, even she didn't talk this comfortably with Jeongyeon. Sana's glare to Nayeon when she was talking made her blush everytime. Then it was 10:48 PM, the cafe was almost closed and they were the only two costumers left in the shop. They were talking for more than three hours and Nayeon felt it could last even longer if the cafe waitress didn't tell them that the cafe was almost closed. Outside, they were then discussing where to go next.

"Umm, where should we go now?" Nayeon signalling she didn't want to go seperate ways with Sana.

"Definitely not a bar. I don't want to drink and you shouldn't drink as well," Sana then made a thinking gesture. "How about a gym? Let's get healthy instead!" Sana suggested.

"Errmm..." Nayeon made a disagree expression while slowly shook her head.

"I'm just joking! Hahaha," Sana then reached Nayeon's arm.

Nayeon then had another mild shock when Sana reached her arm and put her head over Nayeon's shoulder evethough the position was a bit awkward because Sana is taller than her. Nayeon was trying to fool herself by thinking Sana doing this to everyone she knew, she didn't know how to feel nor to react in this current situation and she just wanted to call Jeongyeon for help. She was thinking hard on how to react at this current situation, she was so panicked that she couldn't even think like she used to, she was thinking almost all the time and in the end, she just gave in. 

"So... Where are we going?" Nayeon asked while trying to ignore what Sana did.

"Park? I mean I know it's a bit cold to go to park right now, but I honestly don't know where else to go," Sana finally let go of Nayeon. "Maybe... we should go back home?" Sana seemed a little dissapointed.

"Oh? Its alright, I know you are tired, I got early class tomorrow anyway," Nayeon lied again.

"Eh? Why didn't you tell me?! You should take a rest then! I'm sorry that because of me we went out until very late," Sana pouted.

"Hahaha... It's okay, I get used to it don't worry," Nayeon laughed awkwardly.

"Will you at least let me take you to your home? Its already late night and your apartment is kinda far from this area," Sana offered.

"O-okay... I guess..." said Nayeon doubtfully. She would never expect Sana would even take her home, but nonetheless, she still unable to refuse.

Both of them then proceeded to Nayeon's apartment using taxi. On their way, there was only silence between the two of them, both of them even didn't bother to look at each other and just stared blankly at the windows on their respective sides. In about 15 minutes, they arrived at Nayeon's place and there were another awkward conversation between them.

"So... I'll see you again? I guess?" Sana asked while giving that look of hope into Nayeon's eyes.

Nayeon blushed and turned her eyes to Sana's leg, "Ummm... Sure, why not?" Nayeon said while trying to look Sana's face.

"Okay then..." Sana smiled before she walked away.

"Is this it? Is this its just going to end?" Nayeon thought. She then saw Sana walked further away from her and from deep down, she wanted Sana to look back at her to give her the last eye contact. However, Sana just walked straight, and that made Nayeon wondered what kind of transportation she would take. Unconciously, she tried to chase Sana because she just wanted to confirm her suspicion. Hearing Nayeon's loud steps, Sana turned around with a mild shocked face.

"OMO!! I thought someone tried to tackle me from behind!" Sana reacted.

"I-I-I j-jus-just wanna ask something," Nayeon panted.

Sana laughed a bit there, Nayeon was really embarrassed by her own action, but what can she possibly do right now? She couldn't avoid any longer. 

"What do you want to ask? Just take a breathe first then we can talk," Sana patted Nayeon's back while Nayeon tried to cathc her breath.

"Are you not taking taxi? Where is your house?" Nayeon asked after finally able to breath normally.

"Oooh umm.. my house is kinda near, so might as well I take a walk there."

For a moment, she knew Sana was lying, something just didn't feel right about what she just said. Nayeon read a lot of book about people's behaviour when someone lied, since she had a trust issue, she was commited not to being fooled by someone again. This is one of the reason why Jeongyeon never lied to Nayeon, she know it wouldn't work as Nayeon could read her like a book.

"Did you just lie to me?" Nayeon confronted Sana.

Sana opened her mouth but she didn't say any words, then she bit her lower lip while looking away. 

"Tell me the truth, Sana. If you really are my friend, you don't lie to me, ever." Nayeon sounded a bit threatening.

"Well ummm.. what can I say... I think I'm just going to walk so I can be healthy, hihihi," Sana laughed nervously.

Nayeon didn't have to say any words, she just lifted her eyebrows and gave a deep stare at Sana's face.

"Stop looking me with that look," Sana pouted. "Okay okay I'll speak up but don't give me that look." 

Nayeon then put her normal face back, plain and sturdy.

"I just don't want to burden you anymore, you paid for my coffee, you paid for the taxi, that's all, I swear." Sana explained.

Nayeon then just remembered that Sana's money and belongings in her purse was stolen yesterday, she probably didn't have enough money even just to go home. At this hour, Nayeon didn't trust any taxi drivers to take Sana home safely, especially because Sana would be alone, she even thought about wanted calling her personal driver but he probably already sleept. 

"Then why don't you sleep in my apartment? I mean you've been there yesterday and now it might be better that you stay for a night.... maybe?" Nayeon offered.

"Really? I know that we're friends and all but this is technically our second day as friends and you already invited me to sleep over?" Sana said with a little bit of teasing tone.

"Well, I won't allow you to go home alone, so if you want to go home now, I'll go with you," Nayeon said without realized what she just said.

"What?! No! If that's the case what's the purpose of me taking you home then?" Sana protested.

"See? You get my point right? Now it's better for you to stay and sleep in my apartment than going home by yourself."

Sana was unable to answer anything that would outsmart Nayeon's argument, so she had to agree and both of them finally able to rest in Nayeon's apartment. There was nothing much happened as both of them was already fatigued and just wanted to sleep. Fortunately, Nayeon's apartment has two bedroom, the main bedroom and the guest bedroom, the guest bedroom was practically Jeongyeon's as she is the only person who was ever to sleep there. But now, there was another person who able to sleep there, and its Sana, a "friend" of Nayeon whom she met just yesterday, in an alley, while she drunk. Before Nayeon slept, she was thinking a lot about what happened today, how she could suddenly trust someone she just met yesterday and how her action made her blush. She kept thinking that it's just because Jeongyeon never acted that way to her and keep denying the thought of her likelihood to actually has an interest in Sana romantically although she wouldn't deny that Sana has indeed a pretty face that will easily be accepted into the modelling industry. Nayeon fell asleep just before finsihed answering her own questions and just let it be a mystery for her to keep and probably get the answer one day. 

It was 07:19 AM when Nayeon first look at her phone as soon as she woke up. She still felt a bit sleepy but she also has an urge to take a peek into the guest room where Sana slept. When she came out from her room, it was quiet and a little bit gloomy as the sun hasn't reached her window just yet. She then gently knocked the door of the guest room, but she got no answer from the inside and just assumed Sana was still sleeping. She then turned her back and was about to make her morning cereal before she suddenly got another urge to peek inside the room. She knew it would be weird if Sana caught her peeking the room whatever she was doing inside, but she braved herself and did it anyway. She opened the door only to see an empty and cleansed room as if nobody was sleeping or even went inside for days. Nayeon then checked the bathrooms, and every single room in her apartment but she still unable to find her. She then sat on her sofa and again thinking by herself. "So this is it? She just left me like that? Didn't even leave a message or a number I can contact? At this point I'm not even sure if she really worked in that strip club, so why bother going there again? I should have known this would happen, just how silly I am to hope someone that acted nice to me for a day could really be someone important for my life." Nayeon then could feel the warmth of the tears that came down from her eyes into her cheeks.


	2. Theme Park Madness

It was 07:19 AM when Nayeon first look at her phone as soon as she woke up. She still felt a bit sleepy but she also has an urge to take a peek into the guest room where Sana slept. When she came out from her room, it was quiet and a little bit gloomy as the sun hasn't reached her window just yet. She then gently knocked the door of the guest room, but she got no answer from the inside and just assumed Sana was still sleeping. She then turned her back and was about to make her morning cereal before she suddenly got another urge to peek inside the room. She knew it would be weird if Sana caught her peeking the room whatever she was doing inside, but she braved herself and did it anyway. She opened the door only to see an empty and cleansed room as if nobody was sleeping or even went inside for days. Nayeon then checked the bathrooms, and every single room in her apartment but she still unable to find her. She then sat on her sofa and again thinking by herself. "So this is it? She just left me like that? Didn't even leave a message or a number I can contact? At this point I'm not even sure if she really worked in that strip club, so why bother going there again? I should have known this would happen, just how silly I am to hope someone that acted nice to me for a day could really be someone important for my life." Nayeon then could feel the warmth of the tears that came down from her eyes into her cheeks.

Unable to hold her mixture feelings of dissapointment and anger, Nayeon furiously threw the television remote in front of her to the wall. She then stood up and about to go to her room until she heard a knock on her door, a loud one. With full of doubt, she then walk slowly into the door while weeping her tears and runny nose. She opened the door, it was Sana waiting on the outside.

"OH FINALLY THANK YOU FOR OPENING THE DOOR!" Sana shouted cheerfully as if she just freed from some sort of prison.

"S-Sana? I thought you go home already," Nayeon seems a bit confused.

"What? Of course I won't, that's pretty rude," Sana denied Nayeon's accusation. "I was trying to make a breakfast for you but your fridge is empty, so I went downstairs to buy from nearby food stall and when I wanted to go back, I couldn't open the door because I don't have the keycard with me so I waited here until I heard a sign of you waking up," she then laughed a bit at herself.

"Why don't you just use your phone and call me?"

"Umm.. you knew that it was stolen right? I don't have any kind of communication device right now so... yeah I could just wait, I'm sorry, I think the food is probably cold already," Sana showed the food she bought. "Hey, did you just cry? What happened?" Sana finally noticed as she walked a bit inside the apartment.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was walking then I hit the bottom of the table with my toes, nothing to worry about," Nayeon lied.

"Then, what was the loud noise? Pretty sure that's not your toes hitting the table," Sana gave that unconvinced stare.

"It was... ummm..."

"Hey, it's the remote isn't it?" Sana pointed at the broken remote. "Did you just throw that thing? Because no way it would be that broken if it fell,"

Nayeon kept her silence, didn't know what to do or say and there was just silence for several seconds.

"Look, don't expect me to be truthful to you if yourself hiding something from me," Sana gave Nayeon a serious look.

"I... I thought you just left me..." Nayeon finally spoke up while turning her head to the left.

"Awww, so sweet of you for saying that, I take it as a compliment, come here," Sana spread her hands offering Nayeon for a hug.

Nayeon was incredibly reluctant but she hugged her anyway. She felt so comfortable while in Sana's hug although both of them just met 2 days ago. The only time she got hugged someone was a long time ago, exactly 5 years ago, when Jeongyeon hugged her during her birthday and she never hugged her anymore since Jeongyeon thought Nayeon was uncomfortable by her action. "Why am I like this? Why am I so weak against her?" Nayeon thought.

"Now come, let's eat before the food gets even colder," Sana released her hug and she tucked Nayeon's hair behind her ear. Nayeon was extremely blushed by Sana's action and quickly go to the bathroom to wash her face.

Both of them ate their breakfast afterwards, the food was indeed quite cold yet still delicious. Suddenly Nayeon remembered she will go to the theme park tomorrow with Jeongyeon and her girlfriend and it would be very awkward and annoying for Nayeon if she just third-wheeling on the theme park, so with full of nervous feeling, she tried to ask Sana to join them.

"Umm.. sorry, but I think I can't... I need to work, remember?" Sana frowned.

Nayeon knew Sana really wanted to join from her speaking tone and her pure dissapointment, but she also knew she took responsibility of the owner's debt as she ran the place now. "How about this, I will pay all your debts and buy you a new phone with two conditions," Nayeon said and suddenly surprised by what she just said. "Damn it Nayeon what did you just say?! You can't take that back if she accepted!" She angrily said to herself.

"Hahahaha, I don't think that's necessary, I can do this by myself, and I don't want to burden you with what supposed to be my responsibility," Sana looked nervous yet tried to look relaxed.

After they finished their meal, Sana was about to leave Nayeon's apartment and before she left, she gave Nayeon her full adress in case Nayeon wanted to meet her again.

\-----------

07:38 PM, Nayeon was reading a book about business management on her living room sofa out of her curiousity. She skipped class today, because she knew her brother would visit her today and she had a favor to ask to her brother. Few minutes later, there was someone knocking her door pretty loudly that Nayeon quickly closed her book and went to the door.

"Sana? Hi," Nayeon greeted as she opened the door. She could see from Sana's face that she was sullen and she knew exactly why, she just pretended not to know anything.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HI?! WHAT IS THIS?!" Sana said loudly while showing a new famous branded expensive handphone. 

"Umm.. It's a phone? Why?" Nayeon still act as if she didn't know where that handphone came from.

"WHY?! I NEVER ORDERED A PHONE, EVEN IF I BUY ONE IT WON'T BE THIS PHONE," Sana still shouted.

"Oh? Someone bought it for you?"

"YEAH AND I'M LOOKING AT HER."

Nayeong giggled because she didn't know what to answer and at this point it's just stupid for her to deny it even more. She asked Sana to enter her apartment first before she started shouting again. Just after she closed the door, Sana reached her pocket to get a piece of paper.

"Hey, what is this? What do you want?" Sana said while showing the paper which apparently a check to Nayeon's face. "Nayeon, please, you can't do this, this is just too much, the phone, the check, what are you giving me next? A house?"

"Oh you want a house? I think I can manage it," said Nayeon jokingly. Nayeon then sat on her sofa and gave Sana the gesture to sit down beside her.

"Not funny," Sana said rudely while sitting down beside Nayeon.

"Okay then listen to me, sometimes you just need someone to help you, this world is harsh, okay I know that was a common saying but I'm serious. I just want to help you. I want you to know you have someone you can rely on. I..... trust you," Nayeon paused a bit.

"How do you trust me? I just met you two days ago! You don't even know if I actually told you the truth about myself!" Sana still looked upset.

"Well, if you lied, you could just take the money and the phone then run away, I think that amount of money is able to give you a new identity as well as a new life. But you didn't, you came here instead." Nayeon argued.

Sana was thinking for a minute, then she said "Alright, how about this, I pay my debt to the loan sharks, then I will give you back the rest because this is just way too many."

"Sure, but only if you keep the phone," said Nayeon to Sana who apparently forgot about the phone.

"But..... alright," Sana forced to accept the offer, knowing Nayeon would be too stubborn if she refused.

"So, you coming with me tomorrow?" Nayeon asked.

"Whe-" Sana then stopped a bit, "Oh, yeah, the theme park.... I don't have any choice do I?"

"You always have a choice," Nayeon smiled. "Though I know I'm not the right person to say it."

Nayeon then offered Sana to dinner together, but she refused. Sana said she wanted to sleep and rest for tomorrow, but Nayeon knew she just unable to see Nayeon "treat" her anymore, not today. After Sana left, Nayeon went back to her room and her brother was waiting for her inside, reading one of Nayeon's book.

"Is that her?" He asked.

"Yes," Nayeon said plainly. "I-I don't know how to repay you," Nayeon stuttered.

"Well, that was certainly not a debt, consider this as your early birthday gift," he smiled as he walked towards Nayeon.

"Isn't that a bit too much for a birthday present?" Nayeon asked.

"Not if that can make my sister smile again," he then kissed Nayeon's forehead. "I need to go, I have to make some reasons to the investors to cover your "birthday present."

Nayeon gave him his coat that hanged near her then accompanied her brother to her apartment's door and she saw her brother walked away for few steps. Nayeon then walked fastly and hugged her brother from behind. Her brother seemed a bit statrled as Nayeon hugged her from behind was one of the thing he could never expect.

"Thank you," Nayeon whispered.

"It's okay, when I said I'll do anything to make you happy again I mean it," he turned around then patted Nayeon's head and wiped Nayeon's tear from her cheeks. "Hey, don't cry, I thought that present was supposed to make you happy, not sad."

Nayeon wiped her tears and tried to hide her red face.

"Promise me to have fun tomorrow, okay?" he then kissed Nayeon's head and walked away.

Nayeon didn't say anything and just saw him walked into the elevator and he waved at her before the elevator door closed.

"I promise," Nayeon whispered.

\-----------

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jengyeon shouted at Nayeon's ear. "You gave someone you only met two days ago a top brand handphone and a check worth a hundred or even more than my lifetime savings?! Are you mad or something?! You didn't even tell me you met her!"

"Do I need your approval for meeting someone or to give something to anyone I'd like to give?" Nayeon asked bitterly.

"Well duh! How many people you've actually been talked to for these past few years huh?! What if you got scammed? Don't even come to me if you got scammed because of this." Jeongyeon finally played that card.

Nayeon knew Jeongyeon lied about that and that she would react this way. She knew that Jeongyeon only worried about her because she didn't want what happened several years ago happened again to Nayeon.

"How much money you have spent for me then?" Nayeon asked back.

Jeongyeon couldn't answer that question as it's almost Nayeon that treated Jeongyeon everytime, and many of Jeongyeon's things were actually from Nayeon. "Well, if you trust her that much then where is she now?" Jeongyeon finally spoke up after pausing a bit.

Not long after Jeongyeon's question, two girls was seen to moving towards their direction, one of them was Sana who started to ran towards Nayeon as soon as she spotted Nayeon. She wore a red long sleeved v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of white sneakers. Her long straight hair looked fell so smoothly as she ran. The woman beside her who apparently also ran into her direction wore a white shirt with an orange baggy pants with a pair of canvas shoes.

"Ah! Jihyo-ya!" Jeongyeon shouted while waving into the girl who ran beside Sana.

Sana slowed down as she approach Nayeon, Nayeon waved and smiled at her and she waved back. Nayeon said nothing but Sana laughed as soon as she in Nayeon's hearing range then Nayeon's waving hand turn into a gesture to high five Sana. However, instead of high five Nayeon, Sana held Nayeon's hand, and yes, Nayeon blushed. The moment she tried to find Jeongyeon, she saw her hugging the stranger that was walking with Sana earlier. "So that's Jeongyeon's girlfriend," Nayeon said to herself. After Sana and Nayeon greeted each other, Nayeon saw Jeongyeon dragged her girlfriend to her direction.

"This is Jihyo, my girlfriend," Jeongyeon said proudly. It didn't surprise Nayeon at all on why Jeongyeon said that so proudly, who wouldn't be so proud to have a girlfriend with a beauty in a Goddess level?

"Hi, my name is Im Nayeon," Nayeon greeted Jihyo stiffly.

"Hey you don't have to be that stiff!" Sana protested to Nayeon's action.

"You both know each other?" Nayeon asked.

"I was lost at the train station so I asked her for direction to the theme park and turns out she also going the same way so she asked me to just follow her and you know the rest," Sana explained. "You are Jeongyeon right? Hello, I'm Sana! Glad to finally able to meet you! Nayeon really talked a lot about you," Sana turned into Jeongyeon.

"Oh, hi Sana! Yeah I'm Jeongyeon, what did she talked about me? I'm really curious," Jeongyeon shook Sana's hand.

"Okay can we discuss that later,? I wanna enter the theme park I'm done waiting out here," Nayeon complained.

"Alright jeez, what's with the fuss, just relax we're going in," Jeongyeon then led the way to the enterance.

All four of them then proceeded into the theme park, when they first enter, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were debating on which attraction they should take first, Nayeon insisted on riding the roller coaster but Jeongyeon disagree because she thought it's a bit too early for that. Sana and Jihyo just watched them debating and after few seconds into the debate they got bored and decided to get some popcorns for themselves. Nayeon and Jeongyeon's debate took quite awhile that both Sana and Jihyo already went into the horror house. 

"If you guys still arguing, me and Jihyo will just go by our own," Sana threatened Nayeon and Jeongyeon as soon as she met them.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Nayeon lowered her head.

"Hahahaha so cute!" Sana then leaned into Nayeon while circled her arm on Nayeon's waist. "Let's go to the VR area, I just read the brochure, there's a new theme for the VR since last week."

Jeongyeon seemed to be impressed that Sana able to defeat Nayeon's stubborness. Then the four of them walked into the VR area, Jeongyeon and Jihyo in front and Sana and Nayeon were right behind them. Nayeon saw Jeongyeon and Jihyo were holding hands and then she looked at Sana who apparently held her arm while walking. Why is it feels like a double date? Me and Sana are supposed to just fourt-wheeling them. On their way to the VR area, Jeongyeon turned her head several times to see Nayeon and everytime after Jeongyeon turned her head back, she told Jihyo something and Jihyo also turned her head to see Nayeon and Sana then both of them giggled after Jihyo turned her head back. Nayeon's face was getting red as she tried to ignore them and just looked somewhere or talked to Sana about something. Once they reached the VR area, they lined up into the queue and waiting for their turn. Inside, the room was enormous and there were a lot of seats. The new theme of the VR was about sea adventure and it was as if they were diving into the sea and watched the a lot of sea creatures they never seen before up close. Safe to say that all of them enjoyed their first attraction and they proceeded into the next attraction which triggered the debate between Nayeon and Jeongyeon again. The debate wasn't as long as the previous debate because this time they decide that they need order to choose the ride, Jihyo got to decide where to go first, then Sana, Jeongyeon and Nayeon got the last.

Each of them suggested two attractions, Jihyo chose the pendulum ride and water ride, Sana chose the swing ride and haunted house cart ride, Jeongyeon chose the water ride and the drop tower, and Nayeon chose roller coaster and ferris wheel. When queueing for the pendulum ride, Nayeon looked so nervous and Sana noticed it, she asked whether Nayeon is okay or not and of course she lied. She felt nervous because that time was actually her first time going to the theme park extreme rides. She could handle roller coaster (barely) but she never wanted to ride the others because roller coaster was enough for her. All of the sudden, Sana held Nayeon from the side, and somehow she felt comfortable and feel safe when Sana did that, she still scared but she felt a lot better. All four of them had a lot of fun from those rides and decided to take a break after Jeongyeon's drop tower. Nayeon herself almost vomited after finished the pendulum ride, but she needed to look strong in front of Sana and Jihyo although Jeongyeon secretly knew Nayeon couldn't take it anymore and seemed to have enjoyed Nayeon's suffering. Sana seemed to know that Nayeon couldn't handle the ride and that was exactly why she was on Nayeon's side all the time with a wishful thinking on reducing Nayeon's suffering. Nayeon seemed able to hold for several rides, however, the drop tower was finally able to make Nayeon reached her limit. 

"I'll go to the toilet first, you guys just wait around here okay," Nayeon then ran as soon as she finished riding the drop tower. Her body finally gave up and she had to vomit because she couldn't hold it any longer. Took her about five minutes until she finally went outside the toilet, she then tried to contact Jeongyeon on her whereabouts and apparently she didn't listen to Nayeon when she said to wait around the drop tower area and just went straight to buy ice cream. It was already evening and the sun was about to set, the orange sky made Nayeon think about what happened today, she had a lot of fun with her friends and it was not a feeling she could feel every day in her life. Just a few steps from the toilet, Nayeon heard a familiar deep voice called her name and she knew it wasn't her brother. Nayeon was too afraid to turn around and just froze on her standing spot. A man walked from her left side and stood in front of her, the man who betrayed her years ago and caused her a deep trauma, her ex. 

\-----------

"I think it has been several minutes, I'll go find her," Sana said to Jeongyeon.

"She maybe just taking her time, don't worry," Jeongyeon answered.

"I know both of you have been friends for a long time and already bickering like a couple, but wouldn't it be better to show her that you worry about her sometimes?"

Jeongyeon didn't answer directly, she took her time to think and said, "Alright, let's go find her then," Jeongyeon then sighed.

It didn't exactly take a long time to find her because Sana spotted her first just in front of the toilet, with a man in front of her. Sana couldn't see the man's face clearly but she didn't need a second look to see that Nayeon was shocked while looking at that man's face. Sana then pointed where Nayeon was to Jeongyeon and Jihyo.

"Oh ****!" Jeongyeon suddenly shouted a bad word from behind Sana after she spotted Nayeon then she ran full speed at Nayeon's direction. Not knowing anything, Sana followed Jeongyeon but unable to match her speed.

"HEY! WHAT THE **** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Jeongyeon shouted at the man right in his face.

"I-I-" the man tried to say something but Jeongyeon grabbed Nayeon's arm and dragged her away from the man. "Nayeon-ah, I'm sorry!" The man shouted when there was finally some distance between him and Nayeon.

"You should be!" Jeongyeon shouted while keep dragging Nayeon away from him.

They finally sat on a bench a bit far from the toilet to make distance from the man. Jeongyeon told Sana and Jihyo that the man was Nayeon's ex-boyfriend whose action traumatized Nayeon until this day. Nayeon was crying and Jeongyeon tried to comfort her by letting Nayeon cried on her shoulder while patting her head it, was quite clear that Jeongyeon was trying her best to comfort Nayeon. Both Sana and Jihyo can only watch them and unable to say anything and after several attempts to comfort Nayeon, Nayeon finally calmed down but still hugging Jeongyeon.

"C-Can we go home?" Nayeon finally spoke up.

"Sure, let's go," Jeongyeon then stood up along with Nayeon.

"Ummm...." Sana tried to speak. "Why don't we go to the ferris wheel first before we go home? I mean it's only fair for Nayeon to ride the amusement ride she chose, the rest of us already ride our choices."

"I honestly think that's not a good idea," Jeongyeon refused Sana's suggestion.

"I-It's fine," Nayeon surprisingly agreed.

Because Nayeon agreed, then the four of them went into the ferris wheel. Nayeon didn't say anything along the way to the ride, she held Jeongyeon's arm all the time even when they were queueing for the ride. The ferris wheel could fit four person in each pods, and when the four of them was about to enter, Jihyo suddenly said something unexpected.

"Ummm, Nayeon-shi, I think you should go into the pod alone with Sana, me and Jeongyeon will be right behind you," Jihyo said.

Sana was totally shocked when Jihyo said that. Does she know? Sana thought to herself. But anyway Sana didn't refuse and so did Nayeon although Jeongyeon protested. Inside the pod, Sana entered first and Nayeon sat across her instead of beside her. Sana was quite dissapointed but she knew Nayeon was still unable to regain her usual mind. Sana looked at Nayeon's face but Nayeon was just looking at the window with a blank face. The higher the pod was, the more awkward the situation. After reaching the peak, Sana moved to Nayeon's left side and tried to talk to Nayeon.

"Nayeon-ah," Sana called her.

Nayeon didn't react immidiately, she slowly turned her head to Sana and said, "Yes?"

Sana was having a mild shock as Nayeon never talked to her this way and this just proved that Nayeon needed Jeongyeon more than her, however, her will to prove it wrong was very strong that she kept making eye contact with Nayeon.

"I know it was traumatizing for you, the whole experience," Sana took a deep breath. "But trust me, don't ever run from your past no matter what happen because it will just ended up in vain. No matter how fast you run, your past will catch up, looming and waiting for you in the future then it will strike you at the times you can never expect. I learned it when my father ran from his past instead of facing it, and his past caught up and it cost him his life. So what I want you to do, is just face your past, you are not alone you ha-" Sana stopped before finished her words. Without anyone talking, both of them was just staring at each other's eye, unconsciously, Sana's head started to move towards Nayeon's and before she knew it, she gave Nayeon a slow peck to her lips. Nayeon didn't resist, instead, she just remain still on her spot.

"Wh-What are you d-d-doing?" Nayeon asked stutterly.

"Helping you," Sana answered while her head moving slowly towards Nayeon's head again.

This time, it wasn't just a peck. Sana kissed Nayeon on her lips as if they were already a couple and again, Nayeon didn't resist. They seemed to be enjoying it as they did it for a long time.

"Ummm.. excuse me ladies, but the ride is over," someone said while opening the door of the pods.

Both Sana and Nayeon was so embarrassed that they face turned red and ran into the exit gate as fast as they could. They laughed at themselves after they reached the exit gate and in just few seconds, both Jeongyeon and Jihyo already beside them. Seeing Nayeon felt better, Jeongyeon was just being Jeongyeon, she teased Nayeon once she knew she could get the joke. Nayeon, who seemed to feel better, countered Jeongyeon's tease witfully. Without wasting anymore time, the four of them went into the parking lot outside to Jeongyeon's car.

"Alright, I'll drop Nayeon first then I'll drop Sana," Jeongyeon planned.

"What about me?" Jihyo asked.

"We still have unfinished business ma'am, you're not allowed to go home yet," Jeongyeon tease. "Come on, get inside the car."

"I think I'll pass," Sana said. "Just take Nayeon to her home safely, I'll take the train instead,"

"What? Why?" Nayeon protested while walking to Sana.

"You need to go home fast and besides, Jeongyeon was surely pretty worn out and I just don't want to make her tired even more since she has "unfinished busness" with Jihyo," Sana laughed.

"Then I'll go with Sana to the train station," Jihyo with her unexpected statement again.

"Wait, what the hell Jihyo?" Jeongyeon genuinely confused.

"Well, I came here with Sana and why not leaving with her?" Jihyo made Jeongyeon even more confused.

"I don't get it.... but why?" Jeongyeon still confused.

"Why not? Don't worry I'll go to your place to finish our business, I'm just taking the train that's all," Jihyo said.

"Well, whatever, as long as you intend to finish our business I'm cool," Jeongyeon then entered the car.

"Now what?" Nayeon turned her head to the bottom left.

"Now, you go home, take a rest, then I'll visit you tomorrow," Sana said.

"Why don't you just call me tonight? You have a phone now,"

"Sure, now go,"

Nayeon surprisingly hugged Sana before she went into the car. Jeogyeon turned on the car's engine and ready to go. Nayeon opened the car window to let her and Jeongyeon gave the last goodbye wave to Sana and Jihyo. After they left, Sana finally can ask Jihyo the question she was wondering about.

"How did you know?" Sana asked.

"Easy, the way you look at her? The way you clinged at her? and please, I don't need to mention that you kept putting your hair behind your ears everytime you talked to her eye to eye." Jihyo answered.

"Then why now you didn't go with them?"

"Well, I want them to have their moment, like I know Jeongyeon won't just dropped her in front of her apartment if there were only two of them. Although they both seemed to bicker a lot, I kinda envy them sometimes, it's like they know what in each other's mind. Besides, if Jeongyeon is watching over Nayeon currently then who'd watch over you beside me?" Jihyo then laughed while walking towards the train station.

On their way to the train station, a shadowy figure came from their behind and stood before them. It was a man, he was as tall as common basketball players but his body was muscular, Sana was unable to spot any hair on his head and he wore a brown leather jacket but she could spot a scar on his neck although it didn't looks like a tedious scar. His face was pretty grotesque and Sana could see some rotten teeth when she smiled. When Sana looked behind, there were two more shady individuals standing behind them and she knew she would be unable to escape, not this time.

"Which one of you are Minatozaki Sana?" The man asked in deep voice.


	3. Ties That Bind

On their way to the train station, a shadowy figure came from their behind and stood before them. It was a man, he was as tall as common basketball players but his body was muscular, Sana was unable to spot any hair on his head and he wore a brown leather jacket but she could spot a scar on his neck although it didn't looks like a tedious scar. His face was pretty grotesque and Sana could see some rotten teeth when she smiled. When Sana looked behind, there were two more shady individuals standing behind them and she knew she would be unable to escape, not this time.

"Which one of you are Minatozaki Sana?" The man asked in deep voice.

Both Sana and Jihyo didn't answer the man and just looked at each other for a few seconds. Sana knew she wouldn't be able to escape from these people no matter what she would do. All she cares at that point was to make sure Jihyo could escape or at least stay unharmed.

"I'll repeat my question, so which one of you are Sana?" The man got impatient.

"It's me," Sana finally answered. Jihyo, who was pretty close to Sana, circled Sana's right arm signaling that she was ready to protect Sana. Sana looked at Jihyo and shook her head, telling that she's fine by herself.

For some reasons, the man started to sighed and smiled as if he was relieved that she found Sana. "I've been looking for you for 3 hours now Ms. Sana," the man offered Sana a handshake with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Jihyo asked the man. Sana was just as confused as Jihyo, she didn't know who these people were. Of course anyone who just saw these people would thought they wanted to do some bad stuff, and it was fully supported by their looks.

"Yeah, our boss Mr. Kim, said that Ms. Sana here paid her debt a little too much. So he sent us to see you and return some of the money," the man explained.

"Aaaaah... so you're Mr. Kim's guy?" Sana tried to be friendly. "Why don't you just wait at my apartment? I'm sure Mr. Kim know my address."

"Oh we waited there for a long time Miss we waited in front of your door for quite some time. You never appeared and your landlord told us that you might be at the theme park so that's why we're here," the man explained.

"Then how do you know my face?" Sana genuinely curious.

"Oh we don't. Y'know, we've been asking almost every girl that matched your description who have been passed this way." the man then frowned.

"Oh really? So you've been asking a lot of people then," Sana laughed and as soon as she laughed, Jihyo hit Sana's arm with her elbow. Jihyo still unable to trust that these people won't bring any harm to them despite their appearance. "Calm down Jihyo, I know their boss," Sana tried to calm Jihyo down.

Mr. Kim was one of the loan shark which the previous owner owned money to. Despite the fact that the previous owner had some debt to Mr. Kim, both of them were pretty close friends. Even when Sana was held responsible for the debt, Mr. Kim told Sana not to pay the debt. Of course, Sana refuse and she insisted that the debt must be paid no matter how. Mr. Kim was always nice to Sana because he knew her since she was just bought from the slave trade by the club's previous owner or Sana's adopted father as she would prefer to address him. Because of Mr. Kim's kindness, Sana deliberately put some extra when she paid her debt to Mr. Kim. And now, Mr. Kim was as kind as usual by telling his men to return the money to Sana because she knew he could be a bit impatient.

"Yeah... We've been so embarrassed that we almost gave up just now. Anyway, here's the money Mr. Kim told us to give you," the man took an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Sana.

"Ah? No no, it's Mr. Kim's, It's okay he can keep it," Sana refused.

"Please Miss, Mr. Kim will be furious if you don't take the money! We beg you please take it!" The man started to bow.

"Hmmm...." Sana started to think. "How about you guys keep it? For all the troubles you guys experienced today I think you guys deserve it." 

"No! That's even worse Miss! Mr. Kim will be furious even more if he knew we got the money!" The other guy bowed even lower.

"Yeah you're right about that.... It will be unfortunate for you if he's angry... But wait, what if he doesn't know? You guys can just lie to him right?"

"Why don't you just take the money?" Jihyo looked a bit impatient.

"I don't want to, and these guys deserve it more than I do for the troubles they've been through to find me," Sana argued.

"Lying to him? I'll pass, I still wanna live," one of the guys said.

"Alright, here, I got an idea, why don't you take the money first, then split the money into four so each one of you can get it and nobody have to be scared of anyone?!" Jihyo spoke her thought.

"Well, that'll do," Sana grinned at Jihyo. "So give me the money first then I'll split into four, this way, you don't have to lie and get the money fairly."

Sana then took the money out of the envelope, she then counted the money so that she could divide it by three. She gave each person same amount of money and keep the rest inside the envelope. 

"There, now you guys can leave and tell Mr. Kim you've done your job!" Sana sound relieved.

"Thank you Miss Sana! You really are the nicest person in the world!" One of the man thanked Sana and followed by the other two. After thanking Sana, three of them walked on the opposite direction while cheering about the money they just got. 

"So... You really gonna take the rest?" Jihyo asked. "You doesn't seem interested in the money tho."

"Nope, definitely not gonna keep it. I'll give the rest to the orphan house in my area." Sana said while counting the money.

"So.... What was that all about?" Jihyo asked.

Sana told Jihyo about her story. The story on how the debt started and how she got the money from Nayeon but she didn't tell Jihyo about all of her past, just the necessary part that still connected to the debt. 

"So you're a stripper??" Jihyo looked shocked.

"Well, you can say that, I'm also the owner right now although I'm definitely not a very good owner because right now I'm here instead of working," Sana said half jokingly.

"A daughter of billionares and a stripper.... What a couple," Jihyo shook her head while grinning.

"WE'RE NOT COUPLE!" Sana clearly blushed.

"Oh, so you guys are just close friends who kissed each other?" Jihyo teased again.

"Maybe..." Sana unable to answer. "Hey, at least I don't have any 'unfinished business' with my girlfriend" Sana sneered.

"What the.... Did you just..." Jihyo then gave Sana a headlock.

\-----------

Nayeon started to open her eyes as the light from the window woke her up. She got her phone almost immediately after she sat on her bed. She was never this excited to look into her phone for years. She unconsciously smiled when she got the text from Sana saying that she would visits her today to check if Nayeon was alright. The incident yesterday might have retraumatized her but at the same day she also got precious memory from Sana. This mixed feelings of her made her quite confused, she still felt the pain in her chest when she remembered the moment she met her ex and she smiled whenever she remembered what Sana did on the ferris wheel. She really expect Sana to be able to make her forget her bad memory about yesterday and that's why she was quickly clean her bed and went to bath and probably she would choose the best outfit for the day in case Sana took her out. Just after she cleaned herself, the bell rang and she quickly dressed herself before opening the door.

"Hi, good morning," Sana said as soon as Nayeon opened the door.

"Good morning," Nayeon smiled but immediately annoyed by her wet hair that kept getting in her way.

"Did I come too early? I apologize," Sana seemed to notice that Nayeon just finished bathing.

"No no it's fine, It's me who woke up too late. Anyway come on in," Nayeon offered Sana to enter.

"Hmm, you haven't changed your television remote?" Sana tried to start a topic.

"No, I haven't got the time to think about it yet," Nayeon took her towel then used it to dry her hair. "You mind waiting for a minute? I need to dry my hair first."

"Sure, but you already looked pretty that way," Sana flirted.

"Thanks," Nayeon blushed and gave Sana a big smile then she entered her room to dry her hair.

Nayeon then dried her hair and combed it before she left the room. She was nervous to see Sana who was just outside her room, waiting for her. She felt so shy that she wanted to stay on her bed and stay under the blanket but at the same time she didn't want Sana to wait any longer. She took a deep breath and walked outside where she saw Sana preparing breakfast for her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to ask if I can borrow your plate," Sana said as soon as she noticed Nayeon.

"Don't mind it, just consider this as your own house," Nayeon said while trying to help Sana preparing the food.

They ate their breakfast together at the dining table, both of them sat on the opposite side of each other and while eating, Nayeon really wanted to say something but she saw Sana ate so passionately that she needed to postpone her questions. Nayeon tried to pay the meal because Sana was the one who bought for it and of course Sana rejected and said to treat her next time instead. All Nayeon could do was at least clean the plates and while she was cleaning the plates, Sana sat on the sofa watching the television which Nayeon never turned off for two days because the remote was broken and she was too lazy to turn it off manually. Nayeon sat beside Sana as soon as she finished cleaning the plates. There was only silence between those two more than a minute, Nayeon was too shy to ask the question and this was really unlike her to act this way.

"How do y-"

"Are we d-"

Both of them spoke almost at the same time and laughed since they found it funny.

"You first," Sana said with her remaining laughter.

"I... I just wanna know.... w-what's next for u-us..." Nayeon said with a bit of stuttering.

Sana leaned her head into the right while staring right at Nayeon's eyes. She didn't answer immediately but she seemed a bit eager to know the answer as well.

"Well, what do you think?" Sana said then gave Nayeon a beam.

"After you kissed me... I thought we..." Nayeon tried to look away and ended up staring at the floor.

"What? We what?" Sana said with a teasing tone.

"Nevermind," Nayeon was a bit annoyed by Sana's reaction.

"Hahaha, I'm just joking! Come here," Sana immediately hugged Nayeon.

Nayeon was unable to refuse the hug no matter how hard she tried maybe she realized at this point that Sana's hug was her weakness because she always did it and she was always there accepting her fate.

"You haven't given me the answer," Nayeon said while still hugged by Sana.

"You want the answer?" Sana then released her hug. As soon after she said it, she leaned her head towards Nayeon and ended up filling Nayeon's lips with her's.

"You still not giving me the answer by the way," Nayeon teased after they finished kissing.

"Aigooo, you really like it don't you?"

"Maybe," Nayeon grinned while looking at her left side and looked back at Sana's face.

\-----------

It has been few weeks after they started dating, Nayeon felt that she was at the best point of her life. Sana came to Nayeon's place almost every day because apparently she already sold the club and she also made sure that the next owner won't have any debt to any loan shark. Sana was looking for a new job and Nayeon was trying to help her in any way she could. Although Sana still had some money that was given by Nayeon, she still wanted to make her own money and stop counting on Nayeon for her financials. The last option Nayeon could think of was to ask her brother for a favor, she knew her brother would be able to make sure Sana got a job in the company but Sana kept refusing it as she thought she already asked too much from Nayeon's brother. Although in the end, Sana agreed to ask for the help from Nayeon's brother because she found it difficult to find a job with a lack of educational background. Nayeon's brother agreed to help Sana with one condition, and the condition was to introduce Sana properly to him through a dinner. Nayeon didn't have any problem with it and agreed immediately although Sana was a bit reluctant at first. Sana was taken aback by the restaurant chosen for dinner by Nayeon's brother and of course, Nayeon knew that he would pick that kind of place for dinner.

"Tell me if you're ready!" Nayeon shouted from outside Sana's room.

"O-Okay! Just bear in mind that this is the first time I'm wearing it so don't laugh!" Sana replied.

Once Sana opened the door, Nayeon took a look at Sana and the scenery was so breathtaking for her that her jaw dropped without her even realizing it. Sana was wearing a black dress with some shiny glitter all around the dress, her shoulder was exposed, so did the upper part of her back. Her black long straight hair fell perfectly below her shoulder.

"H-How do I look?" Sana said while tucked her hair behind her right ears.

"Y-Y-" Nayeon then took a big gulp before she continued speaking. "You look gorgeous babe," she finally able to speak.

"Don't lie to me!" Sana still looked so nervous.

"Why would I?" Nayeon chuckled a little. "Hey, why don't you tie your hair? I'm sure you'll look prettier that way," Nayeon suggested.

"No, I think I'll prefer this way," Sana refused.

"Nevermind that, you'll look pretty either way, let's go," Nayeon offered Sana her hand.

"Thank you... You look beautiful as well," Sana then held Nayeon's hand.

Both of them proceeded into the car that was waiting for them downstairs. The car itself wasn't that big but it was surely comfortable and luxurious. Sana and Nayeon sat on the back side of the car while the driver was in front of them. The driver greeted them as soon as they entered the car and Nayeon could see Sana was a bit blushed when greeted by the driver as it was her first time on a car with a personal driver even though it wasn't her own. On their way, they were talking about a lot of things but mainly they were talking about the food on the restaurant. The driver seemed to be a bit surprised to see Nayeon talked a lot inside the car because it was very unusual for her to talk that much especially when someone's around. After about fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at the restaurant and one of the restaurant employee opened the car door while greeting them both. Before both of them went outside the car, the driver said something to Nayeon, "Glad to see you like this Ma'am, I hope both of you'll have a nice day ahead." Nayeon thanked the driver and went outside the car. Nayeon and Sana was holding hands when they were entering the restaurant. Nayeon could hear a vague jazz music coming out from inside the restaurant as they approached the restaurant door and the music became clearer once they entered the restaurant. The door opener said that they looked like a perfect couple and as soon as they entered the restaurant, the host greeted them and he seemed to recognized Nayeon because she went to the restaurant couple of times before. He immediately directed both of them to where Nayeon's brother sat. Nayeon could see her brother from the distance, he seemed to be on a call with someone but he suddenly hang up as soon as she saw Nayeon went into his direction and smiled at both of them.

"Aaayyy whaddup sis?" He hugged Nayeon once she was on his range.

"Nothing much, you?" Nayeon answered.

"Definitely good, been waiting for ages to see you both," her brother released the hug. "Ooh Sana, nice to finally able to meet you! So this is the person who makes my sister happy huh? No wonder," he said jokingly.

"Oppa, please stop the cringe...," Nayeon said before letting Sana said anything.

"It's nice to meet you too oppa!" Sana finally greeted him back.

"Alright, enough of the introduction now please sit down," he said while pointing to the table.

The table was quite small because there were only three of them, but the table was quite fancy in its own way as the restaurant itself was known as one of the top restaurant in the city. It only took less than two minutes for Nayeon and her brother to order the appetizer, main dish, and the dessert but not for Sana, she was worrying a lot about the price and she was unfamiliar with the menu. Seeing her girlfriend struggling, Nayeon took the initaitive to order the best food she could think of for Sana. 

"You don't need to worry about the cost, It's my treat," Nayeon's brother seemed to notice that Sana was reluctant about the food.

"O-Okay," Sana said after Nayeon finished ordering for her.

"Excuse me, would you like to try our special branded wine?" One of the waiter offered them.

"Sure thing," Nayeon's brother answered.

The waiter poured the wine into their glasses carefully and it only filled a quarter portion of the glass. Nayeon's brother smelt the wine before he drank it and Nayeon was also doing the same as she was quite familiar with it. Unlike them, Sana just gulped the whole wine in her glass and she then made a weird expression on her face as if she just drank something sour. Nayeon's brother couldn't keet his expression straight and laughed at Sana immediately.

"Your girlfriend is funny," he said as he laughed.

Nayeon didn't answer and just gave her brother the stare she always gave when she was annoyed.

Nayeon's brother then stopped laughing, cleared his throat and said "Sorry," as if he immediately understood what Nayeon meant.

"Are you okay?" Nayeon asked Sana.

"I'm fine, my throat is just a bit hot right now, I think I might need a glass of water," Sana answered.

Nayeon then asked a waiter for a glass of water and coincidentally, the appetizer arrived along with the mineral water Nayeon asked earlier. All of them then ate their first food of the dinner while having a light chat between the three of them. Nayeon's brother asked Sana about her origin and her life before she met Nayeon, Sana answered every question honestly as she wanted to build trust between them. Nayeon knew that Sana enjoyed the meal thoroughly, however, unfortunate for Sana, she spilled a little bit of her food into her dress, making the black dress she wore mixed with a little redish stain from the sauce. Before she went into the toilet to clean her dress, Sana finished the meal first.

"Let me accompany you," Nayeon offered.

"No no it's fine, I can take care of this myself," Sana said while leaving the table for the toilet.

When Nayeon saw Sana entered the toilet, her brother suddenly spoke, "Quite a girlfriend that girl huh?"

"I know right," Nayeon beamed while still looking at the toilet door.

"I'm glad that you're happy, that's all that matters for me now," he said while sipping his wine.

"Thank you oppa," Nayeon paused. "For everything you've done for me," she continued.

"Nah, don't mention it, I've never always become a good brother for you, now I just want you to know that I can at least try."

"You've tried hard enough..... I'm sorry I acted so rudely towards you this whole time," Nayeon apologized.

"That's okay, I understand that you only tried to protect yourself."

"Thank you for letting me date her."

"What do you mean? You don't need my permission for that," he started to lean his body forward a bit.

"I do, after all, you are the only family I have, if you don't agree I might just... you know.." Nayeon hesitated.

"Hahahaha, why would I disagree if she made you so happy? I haven't seen you like this for years now, and I'm not that idiot to prevent my own sister to be happy again," he clapped his hand while laughing for some reason.

"Shhh! Don't talk so loud" Nayeon gripped her brother's arm.

"Geez, okay okay, chill, I'm just teasing you," her brother then pinched Nayeon's right cheek. "Oh look! The main dish is coming," her brother said while looking at the waiter who walked towards them.

The waiter served the main dish before them and no matter how many times Nayeon's been here, she always wanted to take a photo of the main dish because it was decorated so beautifully that she felt guilty she ate it. Both of them awaited for Sana before they started eating, Sana herself just arrived at the table few minutes after the dish was served and Nayeon didn't even notice her coming out from the toilet. Took them about twelve minutes until they finished their main dish, they were not talking while eating because they were enjoying the dish very thoroughly that they didn't have any desire to talk to each other on that particular moment. After they stomachs were filled, the dessert was the only dish left for them to enjoy.

Three of them was having a little talk before suddenly Nayeon noticed that his brother's face became so pale.

"Oppa? You okay?" Nayeon shook her brother's arm.

Her brother didn't answered her and he started to close his eyes then opened it again until Nayeon finally realized that he started to lose consciousness. Unable to hold her brother's weight with one hand, Nayeon's brother fell to his left side, and the whole restaurant was suddenly in chaos once Nayeon started screaming.

"NO NO NO NO!! NOT LIKE THIS, PLEASE WAKE UP, OPPA, PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS JUST ONE OF YOUR UNFUNNY JOKES," Nayeon shook her brother's body. But it was all in vain as her brother remained unconscious and to make things even worse, Nayeon saw white and yellowish bubbles came out from his mouth.


End file.
